Nefertari Cobra
| debut = Chapter 142; Episode 91 | afiliasi = Kerajaan Alabasta | jabatan = Raja Alabasta | kediaman = Alubarna, Alabasta | jvokal = Iemasa Kayumi; Yasuhiko Tokuyama (Grand Battle! Rush!) Toshiya Ueda (Episode 512) Hozumi Gōda (Episode 776-) | 4kids eva = David Zen Mansley | Funi eva = Kyle Hebert | usia = 48 (debut) 50 (timeskip) | tinggi = 182 cm (5'11") | gol darah = F }} Nefertari Cobra adalah raja Alabasta ke-12, suami Nefertari Titi, dan ayah Nefertari Vivi. Penampilan Cobra adalah pria dengan tinggi rata-rata. Dia memiliki wajah yang keriput, janggut yang diikat, dan rambut hitam panjang yang keriting. Dia mengenakan jubah hijau dengan tepi kuning, ikat pinggang oranye dan krem di pinggangnya, dan mantel ungu. Dia juga memakai sandal dan kalung. Setelah jeda waktu ia menumbuhkan kumis, janggutnya telah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi abu-abu, dan hanya setengah dari rambutnya yang masih gelap. Cambangnya berwarna abu-abu tetapi bagian atas belakang dan atas berwarna hitam. Dia mengenakan jubah dan mantel berwarna lebih terang dan tidak lagi memakai kalungnya. Galeri Kepribadian Cobra adalah orang yang adil, yang peduli pada kerajaan dan rakyatnya bahkan setelah pemberontakan mereka, mengetahui kudeta yang disesatkan itu masih berakar pada keinginan untuk menjaga kesejahteraan rakyat Alabastan. Dia setia pada garis raja Alabastan dan Dinasti, dan bersedia menghadapi kematian untuk mencegah Buaya merebut tahta. Namun, sebagai bukti karakternya, kesetiaan kepada monarki ini digantikan oleh kasih sayang terhadap rakyatnya dan ia menempatkan kelangsungan hidup dan kesejahteraan mereka di atas kemampuannya sendiri, bahkan bersedia membiarkan pendudukan dan kemungkinan perusakan ibu kotanya jika itu berarti mencegah pertumpahan darah bangsanya, melihat kehidupan warganya sebagai jantung sejati kerajaannya. Secara keseluruhan, dia objektif, mampu melihat ke depan ke masa depan dan tidak membuat keputusan impulsif. Ini ditunjukkan dengan jelas ketika Koza menuntut agar dia menggunakan Bubuk Penari untuk meredakan kesulitan kekeringan saat ini, dan Cobra menjelaskan bahwa negara-negara lain membutuhkan hujan dan menimbunnya sendiri bukanlah solusi yang benar. Dia masih tetap rendah hati, dan dia bahkan membungkuk di depan Topi Jerami di pemandian karena membantu putrinya, membenarkannya dengan mengatakan bahwa tanpa pakaiannya, dia tidak memiliki status sebagai raja, dan melakukannya sebagai seorang ayah. Selain itu, ia dermawan, membayar untuk mendukung warga desa Koza keluar dari biaya hidup keluarga kerajaan tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia mencoba membesarkan putrinya dengan rendah hati dan agak sebagai anak normal, karena dia tidak terlalu marah ketika anak lain terlibat perkelahian fisik dengan Vivi, serta membiarkan Vivi hanya menyebutnya sebagai "ayah". Dia membiarkan Vivi memiliki banyak kebebasan sebagai anak dan bermain dengan anak-anak biasa. Namun dia masih sangat khawatir tentang dia dan sering menyelinap mengejarnya untuk memeriksa apakah dia baik-baik saja. Seperti kebanyakan ayah, dia juga menginginkan apa yang menurutnya terbaik untuk putrinya dan mencoba membujuk Vivi untuk menemukan seorang suami sebelum dia meninggal karena penyakitnya, tetapi kata-kata Cobra jatuh pada telinga yang cekatan ketika Vivi mengatakan kepadanya untuk mengirim pelamar pergi, masih ingin tetap semangat bebas seperti Topi Jerami. Vivi juga memaki ayahnya karena menggunakan penyakitnya sebagai alasan baginya untuk menikah. Dia juga tampaknya memiliki sisi nakal, memberi tahu Topi Jerami di mana pemandian wanita agar mereka bisa mengintip Nami dan putrinya. Kemampuan dan Kekuatan Selain otoritas kerajaannya atas semua pasukan Alabasta, Cobra adalah pria yang cukup atletis di masa mudanya, cukup untuk membantu Igaram melawan anggota geng Agotogi secara langsung. Meskipun tampaknya tidak memiliki pelatihan tempur formal, ia bahkan menggunakan "teknik" yang dikenal sebagai pada subjek yang membuatnya kesal, hingga dan termasuk para menterinya sendiri. Pada saat Operasi Utopia, ia sudah cukup lemah untuk dengan mudah ditangani oleh Mr. 4 dan Miss Merry Christmas (serta Miss All-Sunday). Pada saat yang sama, ia masih memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk bertahan hidup disalibkan melalui siku selama beberapa jam. Beberapa waktu setelah Bajak Laut Topi Jerami meninggalkan Alabasta, ia menjadi sakit parah, dan secara permanen terkurung di kursi roda. Pada saat posting pertama Pertempuran Marineford Reverie, kematiannya menjadi masalah terbuka. Sejarah Masa Lalu Masa Keemasan Bajak Laut Setelah eksekusi terkenal Raja Bajak Laut, Gol D. Roger di Loguetown, Cobra membaca surat kabar tentang peristiwa tersebut dan dengan serius mengumumkan bahwa zaman yang mengerikan telah dimulai. Igaram dan Ibu Vivi ada bersamanya. Percobaan Penculikan di Vivi Beberapa tahun kemudian, Cobra menanggapi kekeringan yang melanda desa Koza. Dia tidak dapat mengirim hujan, tetapi memungkinkan warga untuk tinggal di Alubarna. Sekitar waktu ini, Vivi berteman dengan Koza, dan selama upaya penculikan dilakukan pada Vivi, Cobra mengalahkan penculik terakhir yang tersisa sebelum Chaka dan Pell bisa tiba. Dia meminta Koza dirawat karena cedera di matanya, dan bertanya apakah dia mencintai negara itu, dan Koza menjawabnya. Igaram, mendengar bahwa Vivi lebih peduli tentang kemungkinan teman-teman barunya mengorbankan dirinya untuknya daripada apa yang mungkin terjadi padanya, khawatir Vivi terlalu baik hati untuk seorang penguasa, tetapi Cobra bersikeras situasinya baik-baik saja. Untuk berterima kasih kepada Koza karena membela Vivi, Cobra mengizinkan Toto untuk mendirikan sebuah desa di Yuba. Reverie Six years before the start of the story, Cobra was at a Levely to discuss Monkey D. Dragon's threat to the stability of the world. When Wapol brushed it off, saying that it did not concern him, Cobra berated him for his irresponsible attitude. Wapol attempted to provoke a war by hitting Vivi, but the plan failed when Vivi, knowing the situation's implications, did not get upset as he had hoped. Baroque Works' False Accusation Three years later, a drought spread throughout the kingdom, and due to Baroque Works' schemes, Alabasta's citizens began to believe that Cobra had hoarded Dance Powder in Alubarna. About a year after the start of the drought, Koza confronted the king and demanded that he use Dance Powder to save Yuba, but Cobra refused, stating that other towns needed their help. Koza then vowed to take back the rain by force. At some point around this time, Vivi left with Igaram to infiltrate Baroque Works, which, unbeknownst to Cobra and the rest of Alabasta, were manipulating the situation to start a rebellion. Alabasta Saga Alabasta Arc Cobra expressed his gratitude for Crocodile defeating some pirates that tried to raid Nanohana, not knowing of Crocodile's true nature. Soon afterwards, Vivi sent a letter to him, revealing the truth about the rebellion. Cobra made the decision to send Pell to Erumalu and Chaka to set up the Royal Army in order to protect it from Baroque Works and Rebel Army. However, Cobra was soon kidnapped by Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei went to Nanohana disguised as him, falsely confessing to using Dance Powder and ordering the town destroyed in order to incite the rebellion to attack. Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas returned him to Alubarna and left him bound near the Eastern Gate. When Crocodile arrived at the palace, he pinned Cobra to a wall and demanded to know the location of Pluton. Cobra admitted to having no knowledge of it, so Crocodile asked about the location of the Poneglyph. Cobra agreed to lead him there. Crocodile had Cobra lead Miss All Sunday to the Alabasta Poneglyph to gather information about Pluton. He displayed visible surprise when she deciphered the Poneglyph's message as mere historical records of Alabasta. When Luffy arrived there and fought against Crocodile one last time, Cobra witnessed the battle, and was amazed by Luffy's finishing attack that punched Crocodile through bedrock. After the battle, Robin handed him the antidote to Crocodile's venom, which he gave to Luffy, telling her that he knew that contrary to what she had told Crocodile, the Poneglyph truly revealed the location of the weapon. He was surprised to hear about the "True History" that Robin had been searching for. Luffy then stood up and managed to carry him and Robin out of the tomb, but lost consciousness shortly after escaping, requiring Cobra to carry him the rest of the way. Cobra's innocence is proven when Kappa, having regained consciousness and the ability to speak, reveals that the King seen in Nanohana was an impostor. After Koza said that what he and the rebels had done was unforgivable, Cobra replied that the nation had lost much but gained nothing from the conflict, and now had to move forward and unite. Cobra allowed the Straw Hats to stay at the palace while they recovered from their injuries, and had a great feast to celebrate their victory. Cobra had intended for it to be a quiet feast, but knew that with the Straw Hats, it would turn into a party. They then went to the palace baths and Cobra showed Sanji where Vivi and Nami were bathing. While peaking, he and the others were overwhelmed by Nami's "Happiness Punch". Cobra then thanked the Straw Hats for helping Vivi, as her father rather than as a king. The next morning, Cobra tries to peek in on Vivi dressing, but Terracotta repels him, giving him a lump on the head in the process. After Vivi is dressed, Cobra notes that his daughter looks like her mother, and Vivi tells him and Igaram that she has something important to tell them (possibly related to her plan to bid the Straw Hats goodbye), calling him "Father" instead of "Papa". After Vivi's speech, in which Igaram serves as a stand-in, Cobra regretfully notes that it is hard for a father to no longer be called "Papa" by his daughter. Water 7 Saga Post-Enies Lobby Arc After the events of the Enies Lobby arc, Cobra is surprised to see Nico Robin as part of the Straw Hat crew, noting that she is "unpredictable," and to see Vivi not surprised by the revelation. Summit War Saga Post-War Arc Weeks after the events of the Whitebeard War, Cobra has been informed by Chaka and Pell that a group of pirates have been driven out of the country without much damage. Cobra then wished that all the pirates in the world could be like the Straw Hats. He also read a newspaper article concerning Luffy. From the Decks of the World Cobra is shown to be bed ridden and reading a newspaper. Vivi brought him some flowers and groceries and placed them in his room. Yonko Saga Zou Arc Cobra departed from Alabasta with his daughter, Chaka, Pell, and Karoo and journeyed to Mary Geoise for the upcoming Levely. Despite being in poor health, Cobra intended to ask the World Government about the Poneglyphs ever since meeting Nico Robin. While conversing with Vivi, he attempted to take advantage of his illness to convince his daughter to find herself a suitor, but Vivi saw through him and turned him down. Levely Arc The Alabasta Kingdom participants later arrived at Mary Geoise. Just prior to the Levely, Cobra received a letter from Fujitora and had a meeting with the admiral and Riku Doldo III. Cobra also requested an audience with the Five Elders as well. Cobra later went to the conference room with the other kings and queens to begin the Levely. Cobra and Doldo were able to convince the other royals to vote for abolishing the Shichibukai system. Translation and Dub Issues For unknown reasons, his name was changed to Nebra in the 4Kids dubbed anime (although the name "Cobra" still remained in some bits of closed captioning during broadcasts). Some fans have speculated that this occurred because contemporary 4Kids property G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 featured a villainous terrorist organization named Cobra. In the Viz manga and Funimation's dub of the eighth movie, his name remains Cobra, but like Vivi, his family name is spelled Nefeltari. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Going Baseball'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' Non-Playable Appearances *''Grand Battle! 2'' *''Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum'' *''One Piece: Grand Battle! 3'' *''One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!'' *''Dragon Dream!'' *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle'' *''One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World'' Trivia *His given name, combined with his title, appear to be a reference to the King Cobra. **The stylized, upright form of an Egyptian cobra (asp, serpent, or snake), is used as a symbol called a "Uraeus" (literally meaning "rearing cobra") that represents sovereignty, royalty, deity, and divine authority in ancient Egypt. **His surname Nefertari may be based on Nefertari Meritmut, the wife of famed pharaoh Ramesses the Great. Referensi Navigasi Situs Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Karakter Laki-laki Kategori:Karakter Alabasta Kategori:Raja Kategori:Reverie Kategori:Keluarga Nefertari Kategori:Karakter Pendahuluan Kilas Balik